User talk:Duskullbone
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Free Pokemon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Hey buddy!Hikaruyami-having fun* 12:01, April 6, 2010 (UTC) So,since I'm a admin,what do I do?Hikaruyami-having fun* 15:48, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Evanf I have a question do we just do Gen. 1 or any one we want? And I can get people to come here. Evanf Hey buddy,who are the Poke'mon on your page?They they the new ones in the games or are they born from your mind?Hikaruyami-having fun* 18:44, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Are they all yours?I would like to know them.Hikaruyami-having fun* 14:38, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Bone,why did you get blocked from Poke'mon Wiki?Someone told me you harassed a user to be a admin.Hikaruyami-having fun* 13:52, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Haven't you heard the pharse"When someone says no,they mean it."?Hikaruyami-having fun* 12:53, May 3, 2010 (UTC) It mean that you have to stop asking them the same thing over and over,it will only made them angry.I'm only saying this as a friend who hasn't heard from you in a long time.Hikaruyami-having fun* 12:56, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I would have ask him to unblock you,but I'm kinda scare that he might block me if I made him mad,after what Mariogalxly told me about how long he blocks users.Hikaruyami-having fun* 13:01, May 3, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean?Mariogalx said as long as I act polite when asking he might consider it,but I'm worried I might say something that bug him and he'll block me.Hikaruyami-having fun* 13:07, May 3, 2010 (UTC) But anyway I missed you,because I haven't heard from you or GL in a long time.Hikaruyami-having fun* 13:12, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah,I'm just waiting for some ideas to pop in my head.Hikaruyami-having fun* 17:05, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Response I read your response on the Mario Wikia. My answer is no. I don't want to help on a sockpuppet wiki. Also, I wish to not have a lot of affiliations with you. I will continue to be a contributor on the Pokemon Wiki, but not on this wiki. SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 17:25, May 5, 2010 (UTC) You are basically creating another Pokemon Wiki, which is bad (against Wikia guidelines). SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 17:34, May 5, 2010 (UTC) You are creating an entity similar to the Pokemon Wiki, the same way a person would make a separate account. Wikia strictly forbids that kind of action. SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 17:45, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Other Pokemon Wikis are made usually for other users of a different language, such as Spanish. SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 18:58, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm usually very busy nowadays. As for Captain Vas, he's probably is doing other stuff... SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 19:55, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for thanking me on my edits i guess i'll help more later :) Falcoz 00:48, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Images Know how to upload images? I wish I did... I found this Wikia when I went to your userpage on the Pokemon Wikia. Falcoz 00:57, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Setting down the rules. OK, here's how it is. I've closed your Bulbapedia copy, but I'm leaving this one open for now. But, there are rules, even if this is your wiki. If you break them, then you will not only lose this wiki, you will end up banned from Wikia completely. If you keep to them, then you have your own place to build here, and can make it a fun place for you and your friends. * Leave Charitwo and any other people you are unhappy with alone. That means no playing with their rights, no messages on their talk pages, no deleting or undeleting their user pages, no notices about them on the wiki, nothing. * Do not copy pages from Bulbapedia. Not even once. * Do not copy pages from other Wikia wikis without attribution. That means you need to clearly say where you got the page from, and link back to them. * And most of all don't be disruptive! Try hard to be a good user who works with others and doesn't cause problems. You can make this a good place to be, it's all up to you! -- sannse (talk) 21:11, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I know he banned you, and you are just going to have to live with that and leave him alone. So, first things first, we need to remove any content from here that you took from Bulbapedia. Do you want to delete those pages? or shall I? -- sannse (talk) 00:59, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :I think the rules above were very clear, so contacting Charitwo, and banning/unbanning him here means I'm going to ban you from Wikia for three days. -- sannse (talk) 01:23, May 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: Unblock Sorry man, but Charitwo made it pretty clear: This user is no longer welcome here at The Pokémon Wiki due to abusive use of multiple accounts and IP addresses and harassment of admins here and elsewhere. You're a good contributor, but I just can't unblock you after you've been asking for adminship like.. 50 times and with all those sockpuppets.. Focus on contributing well on other wikias; who knows, people may see your 'change' and trust you again. --Jargon ~ 22:37, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks man, hope everything settles down soon. Ciao --Jargon ~ 17:18, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks you too! Thanks you are a great editor too!Falcoz 20:27, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:28, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Bone,whens your birthday?Hikaruyami-having fun* 18:23, June 10, 2010 (UTC) YOU!!!!!!!!!! You are SlipknotDarkrai on the Pokemon Wiki! Charitwo has told his valued users to watch out for new users that have something in common with you! And of course, SLIPKNOTDARKRAI!!!! I am reporting you to Charitwo. You will pay for this. And I am not destroying the Pokemon Wiki. --Evanf--